Bliss Throughout Time
by SexyTardis
Summary: Bliss Simon's life is torn apart by a fatal accident but when a man with changing faces comes into play her life gets a whole lot weirder.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi! This is my first story that I wrote I hope it's good. Feel free to message me about it and please review even if it is to tell me how much it sucks. Haha I co-wrote this with bshorty73. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Doctor Who only Bliss and the rest of my OC's. **

Chapter 1

The glare of the streetlight was harsh in the surrounding darkness. I saw a bright white light from the corner of my eye. I brushed it off as nothingness. Dance was exhausting tonight and all I want to do is sleep. I finally got to the edge of my driveway when I saw the TV light on.

"Well I guess my parents are still up." I mumbled to myself. I slowly opened the door as quietly as I could and tiptoed up the stairs. "Bliss Rose Simon! Where do you think your going. It is 12:00 A.M!" Great. I slowly turn afraid to face my mom. "Hi Mom." "Where were you. Your Father and I were worried sick!" She said with a scowl on her face.

I rolled my eyes. Liar. She was watching Doctor Who and had probably forgot about me being late.

"Sorry Mom some friends were asking me about some moves and positions and then I took a small drive." "You could have called." "I forgot'.' "You do it again and you're grounded." Then she walked back to that stupid show.

I hate that show. Its ridiculous and unrealistic. Why waste their time watching a stupid show about aliens and a "Doctor" who runs around letting innocent girls fall for him only to turn them down.

I went into the bathroom that connected to my room. Thank goodness I have a bathtub. My muscles are still sore from all the dancing. I soaked in there while listening to music. I finally got out after an hour and threw my long brown hair into a bun. I rummaged through my drawers to find my PJ's and I saw the old Doctor Who shirt that my parents got me a year ago. Rolling my eyes I stomped over to my bed.

I flopped down on my back, scowling. Everything they do revolves around that show! I Looked up at the ceiling covered in stars that my parents picked out for me. Frustrated I turned over and drifted off into my own abyss of dreams.

XxXx

A familiar man grabbed my hand and whispered "Run." Confused to as who this was I ran with all of my of being, all of my strength anyway. He stopped running and turned to face me. "Who are you?" I asked thoroughly confused. "You'll know soon enough." he said with a small smile on his face. He lightly kissed me on the cheek. Surprised, I smacked him right across the face. A red mark began to form. We both looked shocked and we were ripped apart

XxXx

I woke up with a burst of pain in my cheek. Ow. I smacked myself! Why would I do that!?

I got up and got ready for the day. Saturday was one of the best days of the week.

I went out and rode my bike around town and brought myself a few new books and went to the library for a quiet place to read. A round 7, when the library closed, I went home. After putting everything away I made myself a small bowl of cereal and waited for my mom and dad to arrive so I could have supper.

Hours went by My stomach began to grumble. Then I got a Phone call that changed my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who only Bliss and the other OC's.**

**Chapter 2 **

I rushed into the hospital with Tears running down my face. I needed to see them. This can't be real! Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I ran up to the front desk.

"Where are they? Are they okay?" "Who sweetie?" the nurse asked looking confused. "Keith and Zoey Simon" I say breathless. "Room 246" "Thanks" I say running away. I slam open the door only to see no one in here. "They Just went to surgery Sweetie. You can wait in the waiting room down the hall to your left." Says a Nurse. "O-Okay" I stutter.

I feel like I'm floating. My brain is not connected to my body. I find myself in the waiting room sitting down in a chair next to a large man. "What are you here for" He asked. "C-C-car Accident" "Ah"

"Bliss Simons ""Me. I mean yes" I walk over to him and he has a sad look on his face, almost one of sympathy. "I'm so sorry sweetheart…" That all I hear as my sobs consume me. "Stop! You don't even understand!" I scream at the doctor. I run out of the hospital and try to find my car. It's not fair! I just want to scream and rip my hair out. Then I saw a blue Police Box sitting on the end of the street. I start sobbing harder and drive away.

XxXx

Three days. Three days later and I still can't comprehend the loss of my parents. As I sit on my bed dressed in black still not ready to leave. Because if go it makes their death real.

"Bliss!" screams my Aunt. I walked down the stairs in a daze. "You have to get over this. You can't be like this forever." I nod. Then before I realize I am standing at the caskets of my parents. They are holding hands. They look peaceful. The room is filled with family and friends. I walk over to some of their pictures and I see one with them at a convention. Mom was Rose and Dad was dressed up as the 10th Doctor.

"Can we all gather for a Sermon please." The Priest Asks. I take a seat in the front. "Hello everyone we gathered here today to mourn over the deaths of Keith and Zoey Simon who died in a ….." I didn't hear the rest as I ran out of the funeral home.

The first thing I see is that damn blue box. I walk up to it and I kick it and hit it letting out every emotion built up inside me I hit it until my knuckles were bloody. Then it opens and a guy with a crew cut hair style and big ears walked out.

"Oi! What are you doing to her!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hello fellow Whovians! It's me again. I want to thank my co-author bshorty73 she has been amazing. Please review or message me because we would love to hear you're thoughts and opinions! I would really appreciate if you told me it sucked now rather than later. LOL. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who, only Bliss and my other OC's.**

**Chapter 3**

"Her?" I asked. This guy must be crazy. "Yes, she is very precious to me!" he yelled.

"And who are you again?" I asked frustrated that this guy interrupted me. "I am The Doctor." he puts out his hand for me to shake. "Doctor Who?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised. "Just The Doctor" he said sounding annoyed with me. "You've got to be kidding me!" I said close to tears.

I walked closer to him and poked him in the chest with my finger. "Do you think this is funny?" I basically yelled at him. "Why would I think that's funny?" he asked looking as he grabbed me and forced me to face him again. confused. A single tear dropped down my face and I turned to walk away. "Wait! Where are you going?" he said "Nowhere" I mumbled as I shrugged his hand off my arm. I quickly turned back around and jogged to my car.

XxXx

I finally arrived home two hours later after taking a long drive around town. My aunt was walking down the stairs putting on her coat.

"Make sure you pack before Midnight because I know how you like to procrastinate." she said with a chuckle. "Why am I packing again?" I asked not quite ready to leave this place. "We talked about it this morning Bliss." she said getting frustrated. "We did? Huh, sorry I don't remember. But I don't want to leave this place just yet." I said feeling nostalgic. "Yes but where else would you go? You don't have enough money to buy it and nobody else was willing to take you in." she said harshly. "What?" I asked feeling heartbroken. "Nobody wants me?" "Oh, sweetheart I didn't mean it!" she said, already regretting the harsh words she said to me. "Of course you did because you said it! Just get out I don't want you to be here anymore!" "Okay but I'll be here tomorrow morning." she said as she walked out the door. "Whatever" I mumbled to myself in the empty house.

I slowly dragged myself up the stairs to my room. I layed down on my bed and put in my earbuds that my mom bought me last week. Laughing, I remembered how she used to hate buying me earbuds because I broke them so fast.

'I miss her so much' I thought. The smile slipped off my face as I turned over getting a much needed nap.

XxXx

I was in a different place this time and I look over and see him, the same man from my dream a few nights ago. "Why am I here?" I questioned. "Thats irrelevant." he replied. "What do you mean!" I yell. "What I mean is there are more important things than to know where you are." he says as if it's obvious. "Well like what?" I ask sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "Maybe we could find out how we are going to meet outside of this dream?"

XxXx

I wake up startled. What was that about?

"Whatever" I mumble to myself. Today is the day. I don't want to leave this place, this is where my parents died. All the memories that I made here with them. I can't stand to leave.

"Bliss!" My Aunt screams. I look longingly around my room one last time and head down the stairs. "Yes?" I ask quietly. "We are leaving in an hour. I hope you're packed." "I am, but I would like to take one last walk before we leave." "Fine" She angrily replies.

I try to keep my pace normal as I walk to grab my headphones and head out of my house. As soon as i'm across the street I put my headphones in and run. I lose myself in the music until I run right into someone. "I'm so sorry Sir!" I look up quickly to apologize. "Oh, it's you again."


End file.
